


Like Pudding

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Butts, Flirting, Fluff, In Character, M/M, Multi, Randomness, Sleep Groping, manboobs, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters and Kenny go to Cartman's house for a sleepover and everyone ends up in their underwear before long. Things just get crazier from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Pudding

Sleepovers were Butters Stotch's favorite kind of parties. He got to stay up as late as he wanted, and he was always with someone he liked. He couldn't wait for tonight! He was sleeping over at Eric Cartman's house. Those sleepovers were the best-it was usually just him and Eric, and when they went to sleep, Butters got to cuddle up to someone warm and soft. So naturally, when school got out that day, Butters ran straight to his best friend's house. He'd packed the night before. He wheeled his suitcase up to Eric's doorstep and knocked twice. A muffled screech of "MOOOOOOOOOOOOM, GET THE DOOR!" sounded from within, and sure enough, Liane let Butters in after not a minute had passed.

"Oh, hello, Butters. I know Eric invited all his little friends for a sleepover, so why don't you come in and have a little snack? He's just on the couch watching MTV."

"Mom, I am watching Terrence and Phillip, okay?"

"But Eric, you're not watching-"

"MOM, ITS EMBARRASSING TO WATCH MTV IF YOU'RE A DUDE, ALL RIGHT?"

"Oh, okay, honey." She turned back to Butters. "He's not watching "Teen Mom 2" now."

"GODDAMNIT, MOM!"

"Now, Eric, we've talked about your language. Do you want a sleepover tonight, or not?"

"I-I was just trying to let my beautiful, wonderful mother know I was changing the channel..."

Liane sighed. "Come on in, Butters..."

Butters walked into the house.

"Hey, Butters. You're the first one here, so you get to share the bed with me."

Butters grinned. He liked falling asleep on Eric. His body was just like Kim Kardashian's, squeezable and curvy. As Butters was thinking about how much he'd like to jump on Eric, the doorbell rang. Butters stood up to answer it.

Kenny McCormick stood on the doorstep, parka strings drawn tight. His speech was too muffled to make out, but Butters thought he said something about girls and cats.

Kenny waved to Cartman as he walked inside, and Cartman lazily waved back. "Hey, Kenny, welcome to the madhouse."

Kenny laughed and sat down next to Cartman. "Mmph hmm mphh mrph pmmmmph?"

"Kenny, I don't have tits! I'm not a chick..."

"Mmph hmmph?"

"Yes, really! I'll prove it!"

"Hmmpth, mph mmphmmph."

"Fine, I'll get naked!"

Cartman stripped off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. "Kenny, I hate you." He then unbuttoned and kicked off his brown corduroy pants, which landed on top of the coat. "I'm not taking off my underwear, Kenny. Not showing you my huge dick." He growled as he took off his shirt, which wound up catching on his hat and pulling it off as well.

"See? No tits."

Butters grinned. "Let's all get naked!" He began to removed his jacket as Kenny shrugged and followed suit.

"Good, Kenny. Now I can understand you."

"Shut up, Cartman," Kenny laughed, playfully slapping Cartman's ass.

"DON'T DO THAT, KENNY!"

"I can't help it. You got da booty."

"Fuck!"

"I would, but I didn't bring any KY."

Liane popped into the living room. "If you boys need any personal lubricant, I have some."

"No, mom! We don't need any lube!"

"Oh babe...that's what you think..." Kenny moaned, rubbing his face on Cartman's chest. "I want to bang you so hard...I would titty-fuck you all night if I could."

"Damn it, Kenny! I do not have tits!"

"Then what are these?" Kenny smirked and gripped onto Cartman's manboobs.

"Those are my pecs. They're not tits."

"Yeah they are. They're squishy, jiggly boy-tits." Kenny giggled, tweaking one of Cartman's nipples.

"Stop it, Kenny!"

Kenny laughed, but backed off. As hot as he was for Cartman, he knew consent was the hottest thing of all.

Cartman flopped back onto the couch, next to Butters. "I shouldn't have invited Kenny, he's a perverted fuck."

"He showered, though."

"I guess that's good."

"Anyway, wanna play video games?"

The trio proceeded to play Rock Band and eat until it was time to go upstairs.

When they got into Cartman's room, Butters threw his bag onto the floor and pulled out his pajamas. "Hope you guys don't mind, but I didn't bring any pajamas. Or a sleeping bag." Kenny broke in.

"Kenny, why don't you use your parka?"

"Now, Eric, that isn't very nice. Isn't there enough room for the three of us in your bed?"

Cartman groaned. "Fine. But if you hadn't showered, I'd be saying no, Kenny."

The three squeezed themselves into the bed. Cartman was lying in the middle, resting on his side. Kenny faced his front, and Butters faced his back.

I have a feeling, dear reader, that you know exactly where this is going to lead.

As soon as he knew Cartman was fast asleep, Kenny began touching Cartman's breasts. "Oh yeah..." He whispered. "That's nice..."

Butters overheard and glanced over at Kenny. "Kenny," he whispered, "are you gonna stick your wiener inside Eric?"

"No, Butters," Kenny held back bouts of laughter, "I'm not gonna fuck him. I just wanted to grope his titties."

"Oh. Okay." Butters stared at Eric's back. His shirt had slid up to under his armpits. Kenny had probably done that. His pants were hanging off his waist, too, and there was a rather plentiful amount of flesh hanging out. Butters could see the two little pits on his lower back. He'd always thought those were cute. Butters reached over Eric's hips and poked his finger into Eric's tummy. "It's all soft, and jiggly..." Butters thought aloud.

His butt was a lot like Kim Kardashian's. Butters wondered if it felt the same...

He slid one leg under Cartman, and laid the other on top of him. He pressed up against Eric. He was so soft...

And then Cartman woke up.

"Kenny? You're touching my tits."

"Oh, so you WILL admit you have tits."

"Whatever. And Butters, you are humping me because..."

Butters blushed. "Oh jeeze, Eric...I don't wanna c-cause any trouble..."

Cartman pulled the covers over both himself and his two companions. "I hope you like stew, because I'm giving you a Dutch oven."

Butters and Kenny buried their faces in Cartman's stomach rolls.


End file.
